


All Ears

by Grushenka



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grushenka/pseuds/Grushenka
Summary: I wrote this little piece as a submission for #sexlaughterhonesty week. Thought I would share, to celebrate 500 views on PoD.





	All Ears

“How old were you when you first...you know…”

Haer’Dalis gave Nessa a quizzical look. They sat at a table together at the Five Flagons Inn, he swirled his wine in his glass as he pondered an answer. Nessa sat beside him, leaned back with her legs propped up on on the arm of his chair. His other hand idly caressed the bare skin of her calf, his murky black eyes were fixed on her. 

“ _That_ , my raven, is a good question, it has been a long time, you must forgive me if I cannot quite remember...ah yes, of course!” He took a long sip of his wine. “I was 15. It was a succubus, a friend of my mother’s. Well, perhaps _colleague_ is a better way of putting it.”

“A succubus?” Nessa’s eyes opened wide. “Are you serious?”

Haer’Dalis nodded. “She knew me when I was a child, we met again once I had come of age and took a liking to me, I suppose.” 

“You weren’t...afraid?” 

“Nay my friend, I was a foolish youth, and she a beautiful creature.” He paused and dragged his thumb over the insole of her foot. “Lust clouds many a man’s judgment, yes?”

Nessa grinned and took a sip of her wine. “Not just a man’s.” 

Haer’Dalis let out a loud, throaty laugh. “Truth! Perhaps you have a story of your own to share? Has Nessa of Candlekeep succumbed to temptation as well?”

Nessa cheeks began to turn red. “No, no, I was locked up in a library, I didn’t fool around with anyone until I was out of there.” 

“Surely your beauty has brought many a man or woman to their knees before you?”

Nessa leaned forward and brushed a lock of black hair out of her face. “Flatterer,” she said and stuck her tongue out at the bard. 

“I speak only of what I see before me, even I know of the famed beauty of elves and the desire they arouse in mere mortals.” Haer’Dalis’ hand traced up her calf and to the inside of her knee. Nessa shivered at his touch, the heat of his fingers on her skin. 

“Oh, please,” Nessa sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sure, lots of people are all about the elf thing, but I’m not exactly charming. Besides, I’m a Bhaalspawn, remember? If someone is into that, it usually means I’m not into them. At all.” 

Haer’Dalis nodded his head knowingly and took another sip of his drink. His earrings jingled and his braids bounced around his face. “Aye my raven, _that_ I can understand, many a would-be suitor has pursued me purely on account of my heritage. There are certain...pleasures...my blood offers, or so I am told.”

“Pleasures?” Nessa asked, genuinely curious. Her eyebrows arched as she scanned over his broad face and armored torso. “Wait, nevermind, maybe I don’t want to know.” 

The bard smirked at her and grabbed her hand. He pulled it towards him and extended her index finger out. He leaned forward and placed it in his mouth, and before she could protest she was distracted by the incredible sensation of heat on her skin. His mouth wrapped around her finger, his tongue felt almost uncomfortably hot, she could feel the tip of it drag across her skin. 

“ _Oh_...my...yeah, ok, I get it,” she stammered and quickly pulled her hand back. He released his grip on her, but his eyes remained fixed on hers. He was entertained by her awkwardness, she could tell. 

Haer’Dalis sat back in his chair and took another long sip from his glass, it was nearly drained. There was something about the way he draped his arms across the chair, the one hand that languidly caressed her foot, the comfort that the tiefling had in his own skin. Tanned, smooth skin, his muscular arms and legs, he had a slender frame yet was well-muscled. She swallowed down a gulp of wine. 

“You still have not told me of your first dalliance, my raven, it is not fair that you ask a question that you will not yourself answer.” Haer’Dalis flagged down a barmaid, who promptly refilled his glass.

“I can’t,” Nessa protested, shaking her head. “I haven’t drunk nearly enough for that.”

“Fear no judgment from me, my friend, I am merely curious about who was fortunate enough to be worthy of your attentions.” 

Nessa blushed again. Damn it, he was good. 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” 

“I swear it on my life.” Judging from the look on his face, she didn’t believe him. 

“Ugh, fine.” She let out a long sigh and drained the rest of her glass. “You remember when we had to frame Mae’Var?”

Haer’Dalis nodded and continued to caress the inside of her calf, his thumb tracing every now and then across the inside of her knee.

“The guy we were working with, Edwin, you know how I said I’d met him before?”

Haer’Dalis’ expression grew more amused. “Yes, of course.”

“See! You are already about to laugh!”

“Absolutely not.” His eyes danced with merriment, he was enjoying this too much. 

“Liar. Anyways, we met in Nashkel pretty soon after I left Candlekeep, he traveled for us for a little while until…well, until we, you know…” Nessa blushed again.

“Did he leave of his own accord?”

“Sort of?” Nessa thanked the barmaid as she refilled her glass. She turned back to face Haer’Dalis and let out a long exhale. “Seriously, this is so embarrassing.”

“For you or for the wizard?” Haer’Dalis eyes crinkled at the edges, he fought back a grin. “He seemed rather...confident, shall we say?”

“You’re telling me. After all that time he spent bragging about Red Wizard this, tantric that, erotic onslaught, blah blah,” she shook her head. “It was _awful_.”

“I’m all ears, as they say.”

“Ok well first, speaking of ears, he obviously hadn’t been with an elf before, because one of the first thing she did was bite my ear. _Hard_. Apparently he knew they were sensitive, and somehow thought biting was a good idea? He bit me, I screamed, the next thing we knew Jaheira was banging at the door demanding to be let in. Thank goodness we were in my room, so I got her to leave and pretended it was a nightmare.” Nessa cringed at the memory. “Then he argued with me about using protection, I wouldn’t have sex with him unless he used something, he was insulted by the mere _suggestion_ that he could have any diseases. Seriously? He talked about concubines all the time, I wasn’t taking any chances.”

Haer’Dalis let out another deep laugh. “It is my experience, my raven, that those who speak most of their sexual experiences have had the fewest.”

“You’re telling me! Once we finally got going it was just ok, not terrible but not great, and a few minutes into it he tells me that there must be something wrong with me, because I wasn’t you know… _there_ yet. Said it had never been a problem before.”

“Ah, deceived by the commendable acting skills of concubines, I see.” 

“Guess so. I lost my temper, told him to get off me and get the hell out of my room. He stormed out, by the next morning he was gone.” 

“No great loss, it would seem. I am sorry that your first experience was so...lacking.” Haer’Dalis’ hand crept further up her leg, his eyes seemed to be burning into her. Was the room suddenly hot? It sure seemed like it was. “I hope you have found pleasure in others’ company since.”

Her mouth went dry. “Y-yes. Plenty.” 

Haer’Dalis’ eyebrows arched. “Oh?”

Nessa’s cheeks were now blood red, the blush crept even up to her ears. “I didn’t mean plenty of people…”

“My raven, I am a tiefling, I grew up in the streets of Sigil and was raised by the whores of the Pits, there is nothing you could tell me that would shock or disgust me.” He set his glass on the table and leaned forward towards her. His hands went towards hers, enveloping them in his heat. 

“Thanks,” she said. The wine was beginning to take the edge off of her nervousness, she was getting more used to Haer’Dalis’ company. More comfortable, even. 

He brought her hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against them, his inky black eyes focused on her. He released them and reached for his glass, then raised it up in the air.

“To love, my raven,” he said, and motioned his glass towards her. She raised hers and clinked it against his, then they both took a long drink of wine. 

“To love,” she whispered.


End file.
